Not Alone
by Zivyx
Summary: Vongola Academy: school for flame users; Losers: Dame-Tsuna and Hiroko Erika aka HE-kun


_'Well then.' _Thought a blanked faced girl as she dragged a beat up boy to her apartment. _'I guess I have a guest staying over.'_

_2 HOURS EARLIER_

"Hey guys! Looks like Dame-Tsuna actually has the guts to bump into me!" Someone looming in front of a shrinking figure jeered.

"Has Dame-Tsuna actually grown a backbone?" Another mock gasped.

"Hey Fukuda! Give him a good taste of your Storm Flames!"

"Yeah! Dame-Tsuna needs to learnnot to bump into us _higher _ranked people!"

"At least _we _can light our rings!"

"And combined we can light up our hands!"

The group of first years started demonstrating their boasts and slammed a fist into the one called Dame-Tsuna. He dropped to the ground and braced himself for more hits. _Roll to the left!_ His intuition screamed. He ignored it, focusing on the pain in his gut. And was promptly rewarded with a kick to his right side.

This was a daily occurence for the past two months. Dame-Tsuna was cornered into the back of the school by a group of people. He was then beat up by said group of people. He returns home to his oblivious, naive mother repeating the excuse, "I'm just clumsy." or "It was an accident."

But sometimes... there is a saviour.

_ZXZXZX_

A lone figure was watching from a window thinking out loud, "Fukuda-Storm; Akiko-Storm; Shika-Storm; Horo-Cloud; Lina-Sun; Kona-Lightning." She read from her notebook. "Do they actually need _three _Storm class plus a Cloud class to cause enough harm to beat him up? Oh wait, that's right," She sneered. "They even need a Sun class because they don't have enough energy to keep it up. And... Lightning? That element is usually used for defense and I'm fairly certain Kona can't attack using his element. And first year Lightnings aren't allowed to have weapons because it's deemed 'too dangerous', though first year Mists are because their Flames aren't used for direct fighting. Unless..." Kona proved her suspiscions right when he nervously sweeped a glance around the area. He didn't bother glancing up, but if he did, he would've seen a short figure piercing him with his eyes. She chuckled and analyzed her info, "It's Monday of the week. Yoshi's being beaten up. I haven't done my good deed of the week and it would be faster to get it over with. But saving him this time will take more effort due to the 'bodyguard' aka Kona. But it _would be faster to get it over with and not bother with him the rest of the week..." _

As she continued with her conflicted thoughts, a figure sat up from the couch behind her. "Irritating Omnivore, just save the herbivore after the beating and stop ruining my nap," He snapped.

She stopped pacing(when did I start that?) and swiveled towards him. "Sorry and thanks, Kyoya. Hope you don't mind me staying here for a while then."

"Don't disturb my nap." Kyoya growled. He heard his comfortable chair move and the Irritating Omnivore plop down, before shifting around. Satisfied there was no more noise(the shifting stopped), he restarted his nap.

And they both were in the unconscious state of their mind, unaware or uncaring of the group up happening outside.

_ZXZXZX_

Unfortunately, Sawada Tsunayoshi was _not _having a fun time in the group up with his fellow classmates. _'Please come today' _He pleaded mentally, letting out a whimper when a Storm covered fist slammed onto his bruised face. _'Please come today, it's worse than the others.' _And it was. Never before has there been a Sun Flame to regenerate the bullies when they were tired, and three Storm users who beat him. He heard muffled sound around him through his mental pleads. _Move! _He would've frowned if his face didn't hurt so much. His intuition would be helpful if he bothered listening to it, but he learned the hard way that even if he listened so he could run that they would come back with more force. He felt more than saw the cool shadow above him, right before getting doused in ice cold water. He whimpered. Now his cuts _stung and burned. _Not a moment later he felt a slight tingle before he erupted into cries of pain. Now, they _really_ burned. The salt of the water coming out of his eyes only made it hurt worse as it seeped into his cuts. Or maybe it was the water from before that made it hurt so much. He couldn't tell.

"Yeah, go Kano! Put your Flame to use instead of waiting for that _saviour of Dame-Tsuna_ to show up! It's probably a rumour anyway, nothing not even a bug would even _want _to save Dame-Tsuna!"

"Yeah, he even looked hopeful of all things when we said saviour."

Tsuna felt more tears leak out along with his hope. They were right, maybe today would be they day his saviour stopped coming. Maybe it was too bothersome to keep saving Dame-Tsuna of all people. Maybe if he had a Flame he wouldn't get bullied even if he _is_ a loser. Like Hiroko Erika nicknamed HE-kun by his _oh-so-loving_ classmates. She had a Flame and was a loser like him, but _she _wasn't bullied. _Do not start disliking her. _He wasn't sure if it was because he was thrown onto a wall or because of his intuition that he deflated. He couldn't hate someone, but if he started disliking someone his intuition approved of, it might leave him. Of course he knew it wasn't possible for his intuition to leave him because it was in his mind, but it might go silent or something.

He couldn't feel the attacks he realized abruptly. Did his saviour come? A quick glance up told him no, the person didn't. He was just numb. He hoped the bullies would stop bothering him if they realized he was knocked out and welcomed the numbness with open arms so it would be easier to sleep.

A torrent of water and some Lightning Flames later, he came to the conclusion that, no they would just repeat the same thing until the Sun user became tired.

_1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER_

Hiroko Erika stood over the beaten - no _mauled_ - form of Sawada Tsunayoshi and thought, _'Crap, if he doesn't get help soon, he'll die.'_

Now, she regretted listening to Kyoya and saving him later. She should've listened to the uncaring part of her that said, "I'll do it on Friday." But she wouldn't leave a soon-to-be-dead person alone. If she could save someone from death, she would do it. And plus... "This totally counts as a good deed." She spoke out loud. But it was past 5 and the school nurse was out and even if he was in she's sure he would put on that uncaring face and say, "I don't treat men." And then proceed to flirt with her. Not worth it.

So she asked Kyoya for help with the promise to spar him in two days, and used his propagation effects to expand her Sun Flames.

_30 MINUTES LATER_

After getting a good taste of what 14-year old boys weigh, she set him on her couch and set to work. Because she would _not_ let the boy die on her soft and precious bed if she failed healing him. And even if she succeeded she would still have blood in the sheets, because though all of his cuts and bruises were closed, her Sun Flames weren't the strongest. And it was probably due to the heat that all of them were closed.

"Thank gosh most of his cuts were shallow," She breathed out. "And that he was only going to die from bleeding out, not a punctured lung or something."

It also helped that Kyoya had extremely strong Cloud Flames.

And so she brought a rag and a bowl of clean water and cleaned up the remaining cuts along with the blood to see if there were more damages. When she finished doing that, she brought scissors out of the cabinet of the kitchen and fetched some ointment and healing balm.

When she came back she held her scissors and cut up his shirt and made shorts out of his pants, to see if there were any hidden damages. She threw the bloody clothes away. To her surprise, there wasn't. Must have a strong resistance to damage from the bullying. Either that, or hidden Lightning Flames.

She scoffed at the irony.

She proceeded to apply the burn ointment and healing balm to the necessary areas and cleaned up.

Once she was finished she immediately headed to her room across the hallway and collapsed on her bed.

_What a pathetic kid._


End file.
